Independence Story - America x Any OCPanama
by Hillarytalian
Summary: America wants to build the Panama Canal, and his friend agrees, but Colombia refuses to allow it because he doesn't want to lose sovereignty to America. Historically based, inspired by Love Story by Taylor Swift.


**Authors Note- **

Alright, first fanficton I'm posting here. It is also on my deviantART but i decided to post it here anyway.

Genre: _Song Fic (Love Story by Taylor Swift), Fluffy, Historical AU_  
Anime: _Hetalia_  
Characters: _USA, England(UK), Female!OC!Panama, Male!OC!Colombia (+background chars)_  
Pairings: _USA x Panama  
_History Behind This: _America purposed to construct (the now world famous) Panama Canal in 1902, but Panama was still Colombia's colony. He offered to build it but it got turned down by Colombia, therefore America moved to support Panama's separatist movement from Colombia to become independent so the Canal could be built. _

_*Note* Any Female OC!Panama is valid because i didnt use human names, and i left blanks on her physical description, so just pretend its your Panama OC if you got one, and if not, pretend its one of the popular Panama's._

**-End of Authors Note**

* * *

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_Close my eyes and the flashback starts _  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns _  
_See you make your way through the crowd and say 'Hello'_  
_Little did I know…_

Panama stood on the balcony of the exquisite ballroom. All the other countries were talking, having fun, but large gatherings weren't her thing. She liked being in peace. Usually when she did participate, it'd end up a huge swamp. France would start talking about excuses for not finishing the Canal, Canada and her would chat but get interrupted because nobody would notice him, her other siblings would fight about who's most mature and ask Panama to choose (especially Venezuela and Colombia, who always get split up by Ecuador), Spain would mumble and argue with Colombia, who usually just made her stay close by and hardly enjoy herself. The balcony was now the best option.

Sighing softly, the warm air blew through her ((Hair Color)) ((Hair Length)) hair and thin flowing dress in the colors of her flag. Meanwhile little did she know, her closest friend was running around trying to find her.

"Dude! Where's Panama!?" The loud American jogged through the ball room; practically yelling to his brother form a few feet away, getting looks from all the other countries.

"Calm down, this is a formal gathering, not a stupid house party! Don't yell!" The Brit snapped, sipping his tea to help himself calm a bit.

"Sorry man, but do you know where she's at? I got this super awesome idea, and I need to tell her about it! It's probably going to be my biggest Heroic accomplishment!" America laughed and scratched the back of his neck a bit sheepishly.

Britain sighed and looked around "No I don't think she's here… Check the balcony"

"Thanks, bro!" America beamed, giving his brother a large pat on the back which was more of a smack, causing some of his tea to spill.

"You don't have a formal bone in your body!" He called after America, shaking his fist a bit. Sighing he mumbled something under his breath and went on to go find France to bicker with.

Panama hummed along with a tune of the music playing that she could hear from the balcony, looking down at the gardens, now making a plan to go down there in a little bit. Hearing footsteps she looked and tried to find their source from over her shoulder, which wasn't hard with America running up to her waving like an idiot, screaming 'Hey', 'Yo' and 'Dude'. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, looking back at the sky waiting for him to run up.

"Dude… Pannie… I gotta… Tell you… Something." America panted heavily as he finally made it beside her, leaning on the railing. Letting out a huff, he tried to calm his breathing.

"Jeez America did you run through the whole building or something?" She asked happily, fiddling with a flower in her hand.

"Uh… Maybe" He laughed, turning to rest his elbows on the railing and looking down to pinpoint her gaze "Finally, I found you. I had this badass idea, I wanted you to know about!"

"Si and that is…?" She asked, looking over at the blonde.

"What would you say if I wanted to continue building, and actually_ finish_, the Canal?" He grinned, looking back at her.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said 'Stay away from Juliet'_  
_And I was crying on the staircase _  
_Begging you please don't go_

_[Corus]_  
_And I said_  
_Romeo takes me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_All there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince_  
_I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story_  
_Baby just say 'yes'_

After a short conversation, somehow it wasn't too hard for America to convince Panama that the canal should be finished.

"Cool! Leave it to the Hero~"

"If you say so…" She smiled a bit, only to have it returned. A warm silent moment with smiles filled the air, before it was cut by a pretty… annoying… sound.

"Panama!" Called a familiar brotherly figure. She jumped a bit and turned to look at Colombia standing behind them.

"Hey Colombia, dude!" America beamed, still happy that his plan was approved.

"I heard your little 'plan', don't count on it" He said in a voice muffled with a mumble.

America glanced over at Panama, who glanced back. They shared another look but it read 'What now?'. She frowned a bit and looked back at her brother.

"But Hermano, do you know how actually helpful that plan is?"

"No buts, I don't want that same story again, the French couldn't build that Canal who says the Americans can?" Colombia shook his head, crossing his arms and glancing at America.

"But come on man, I've done a load of doubt-able shit that worked out!" America grinned back sheepishly.

"No."

"But-!"

"I already thought about it, and I say no. I don't want Panama to be under _your_ control."

The American huffed softly at that. He did mention he'd care for the canal, but that meant he'd have authority over that area in Panama. What was so bad about that!?

"You just don't understand. You hardly let me do anything, why am I still even your sister!?" Panama snapped at her older brother, tears very faintly starting to build up in her ((Eye Color)) eyes.

"I… Should go. See ya later Pan" America said, an obviously sad tone in his voice.

"W-Wait! No don't go yet!" She said quickly, grabbing his arm.

"We'll talk later…" He gave her a small smile before sliding his hand out from her grasp

"I'll come back and talk to you about it later" America smiled a bit wider,

"Meet me in the garden in 10" he whispered, his back turned to Colombia so he wouldn't hear or see. Putting his hands in the pockets of his dress pants, America walked past Colombia and not even exchanging looks with him as he went back into the ball room.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
_We keep quiet, 'Cause we're dead if he knew_  
_So close your eyes_  
_Escape this town for a little while_

_'Cause you were Romeo_  
_I was a scarlet letter_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_But you were everything to me_  
_I was begging you please don't go_

_[Corus]_

So Panama did what she was asked to. After finally making her way around her brother she got to the gardens, looking around and taking a seat on the stone bench nearby. Tapping her feet softly, making the grass bend under her heals she was distracted enough not to notice America walk up.

"Boo" He said loudly, throwing his arms up as he jumped a bit beside her. Squealing, Panama got a slight glimpse of him before she fell off the bench, landing on the soft grass on her back. Shaking her head she glared up at him with a pout

"America! What was that for!?"

"Fun" America laughed, sitting down on the bench and grabbing her arm to pull her upwards and back on the bench. "Told ya I'd get back to ya."

Panama let out a soft 'pff' sound, dusting herself off as she sat next to the American. "Yeah I guess so…"

He smiled back at her and hummed slightly, looking up at the balcony once he heard a song change, the faint music still flowing through the gardens.

"Hey, Pan…" She looked over at him and then looked up at his gaze at the balcony.

"Yeah…?"

"Wanna dance!?" He grinned over at her. A soft blush sprinkled across her cheeks.

"U-Um I don't know…" She said hesitantly. Dance was one of her best (and only) activities, so she wasn't worried about messing up. It was just the idea of dancing with... him.

"Come on! Please? It'll be fun!" He hopped off the bench, standing upwards and twirling over a bit to stand in front of her, extending his hand "Dance with your bud!"

"Okay if you insist…" She shrugged a bit, trying to dim down her blush as he took her hand and pulled her up, closer against him than wanted. Panama took a deep breath and looked up at him a little surprised "Uh-" But before she could finish her sentence, they were already swaying to a dance to the soft music as the wind rustled the leaves of the tree's and the grass softly...

* * *

((I usually don't write Canon/OC fanfiction, but I love this pair (I'm American. IT'S AMERICA APPROVED YO) and this was fun!))

I'll try to finish Part2 Sometime.


End file.
